


未完待续

by Bittersugar



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 故事发生在很久很久以前......
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	未完待续

**Author's Note:**

> 是收录在《黄昏梦境》中的故事，现已解禁，在此放出。

Ⅰ.

“故事发生在很久很久以前，在一个充满阳光和鲜花的世界里，生活着一群幸福快乐的人类。他们无忧无虑，并不知道在自己脚下、在一个黑暗荒芜的地方，正有一种叫恶魔的生物羡慕甚至嫉妒这样的生活。”

“其中有一个最坏的恶魔，他鼓动怂恿——”

“ _鼓动怂恿_ 是什么意思？”

“你每次叫我去厨房跟你一起偷吃就是鼓动怂恿。”

“嗯哼，这件事我们过后再谈——总之他鼓动怂恿其他恶魔一起去破坏人类的生活。而很多恶魔听信了他的话发动战争，快乐无忧的人类有些病死了、有些饿死了，也有些被杀死了。这时候，恶魔中的一员厌恶了同胞的行为，于是反过来帮助人类将他们赶走了。而后，他留在了这里，遇到并爱上了一位美丽的公主。尽管身份有别，公主依旧不畏世俗的目光嫁给了恶魔。”

“ ** **不**** ，公主之所以嫁给恶魔，也是因为恶魔身上高贵的品质。她最初感到害怕，却又被恶魔深深吸地吸引住。而后，恶魔向她证明了自己的温柔和真心，公主也彻底地爱上了他。”

“公主为什么会感到害怕？”

“如果有人可能要杀你，那你确实该感到害怕。”

“可我并不怕你。”

“木剑不会要了你的命，笨蛋，而且我也没想杀你。”

“你说谁是笨蛋！”

“小子们，你们还想不想听故事了？”

......

“那我继续讲了。咳，公主之所以会感到害怕，除了因为恶魔的同类想要残杀人类，也因为她此前见到的恶魔通常形貌丑陋。尽管有些恶魔能变成人类的外表，但它们依旧保有自己的真实形态。”

“被击败的恶魔们并没有善罢甘休，它们终日想着报复那个背叛自己的同胞。因此，公主成了他们的攻击目标。有几次，为了保护公主，恶魔不得不露出原本的模样去战斗。”

“终于，恶魔意识到，如果他真的爱公主，就应该放手离开她。这才是能让公主幸福一辈子做法，他的爱不仅会成为负担，甚至还会威胁到自己所爱的人的安危。可就在恶魔解决完同类、心灰意冷地打算离开的时候，公主来到他面前。尽管眼中透露出恐惧，她还是选择在恶魔的面颊上落下一吻。”

“恶魔的人类模样英俊潇洒，风度翩翩，是个身材高大的俊美男子。公主见到他为了保护自己奋力厮杀，被深深感动到了。等恶魔想要离开的时候，她鼓起勇气盯着恶魔的眼睛，发现那个爱她的和她爱的人依旧在那里。”

“哦谢谢亲爱的，不管过去多久，这些话依旧能让我为之感动。”

“斯巴达......而无论过了多久，我依然能从你的眼神里感受到——”

“ ** **咳咳咳**** ，后来呢？后来发生了什么？”

“呃后来，后来......那是明天要讲的故事了，好了臭小子们，该睡觉了。”

灯绳被轻轻拉动，房间霎时陷入黑暗。半魔优秀的夜视能力让他们在片刻后便又能看清伊娃和斯巴达的脸，这一年但丁和维吉尔还没有分床睡，他们的母亲只需要俯下身就能接连亲吻两个孩子的面颊。

斯巴达做这事的时候稍显别扭，他倒是没有扎人的胡茬，却也只是亲吻孩子们的额头。

给完晚安吻后，他们的父亲便会拉着妻子的手，带她走入亮着壁灯的走廊，接着合上房门、留下两道慢慢消失的影子。睡前故事通常由母亲来讲，伊娃总是在睡裙外罩着披肩，捧着故事书柔声细语，讲得两个孩子闭上双眼，呼吸绵长均匀。轮到斯巴达时，这男人总是随心所欲地发挥，出了门后才会小声紧张地询问妻子自己的表现如何。

若是几年之后的双胞胎，一定会将这段记忆视作藏在心底的珍宝。可对于现在的但丁和维吉尔——尤其是但丁——只会觉得斯巴达的故事老套而无聊，并且过分肉麻。

“他讲的就是他和妈妈的故事，对吗？”

但丁翻身侧躺，蓝眼睛一眨不眨地看着维吉尔。只大几秒钟的哥哥哪怕闭着眼睛，也能感受到胞弟的目光。于是维吉尔无奈地在心底叹了口气，侧过身同但丁面对面。

“当然了，谁都知道帮助人类击败了恶魔的英雄就是魔剑士斯巴达。”

“那我们的妈妈真的是公主吗？”

关于这部分，就连维吉尔都没从书中读到过。他这一年迷上了诗集，尽管读起来有些云里雾里，但吸引他的也许正是那些说不清的朦胧美感。总之，作为哥哥，维吉尔斟酌了一下，谨慎回答道：“也许爸爸是想说妈妈是他的公主、他的珍宝。”

男孩咧开嘴，维吉尔和但丁一样进入了换牙期，因此他现在没资格嘲笑他弟弟缺了一颗门牙的滑稽模样——但坦白说，其实还挺可爱的。

“我还以为公主都是要和骑白马的王子结婚呢。”

“公主可以和任何人结婚，只要她想。”维吉尔憋下哈欠，“睡觉吧，但丁。”

然而他弟弟一如既往地无视了他，自顾自地问道：“那他们为什么一定要结婚呢？”

“因为这样他们就能永远在一起了，就像爸爸妈妈和哈里森夫妇那样， _直至死亡将我们分开_ 。”他回忆起几个月前参加的婚礼，忍不住勾起嘴角，随即被困意驱使着打了个哈欠：“晚安，但丁。”

但丁小声应了一下，听话地闭上了眼睛。他们依旧保持着面对面的姿势，好像还在妈妈的肚子里，胳膊和小腿都紧挨在一起。

“那我以后能和你结婚吗？”

就在维吉尔快要睡着的时候，但丁的话慢悠悠地落到他耳边，却好像炸了一道雷。他睁开眼睛，本该说但丁不是女孩子，可话到嘴边，维吉尔问道：“你为什么要跟我结婚？”

“因为我想和你永远在一起......”

维吉尔用鼻子猛吸了一口气，幸福感和困倦令他有些头晕目眩。他弟弟着实是个恼人的小混蛋，总是一派天真地说着傻里傻气的话。维吉尔讨厌他，可讨厌他的时间要比爱他的时间少得多。就像现在，维吉尔想骂他，可更想亲亲他。

然而最后，他轻声说道：“我们不用结婚也能永远在一起。”

Ⅱ.

“恶魔和公主结了婚，在远离人群的地方建起了自己的房子，过上了幸福的生活。几年之后，他们生下了一对双胞胎。”

托尼停顿了一下，蒂奇和尼斯迪正期待地看着他。洁西卡已经关掉了水龙头，正犹豫着要不要加入他们的童话派对。托尼知道对方喜欢和自己呆在一起，可作为一个生活在没有母亲的家庭中的长女，哪怕只有十五岁，她也依旧会努力维持自己成熟的形象。

但蒂奇和尼迪斯就不同了，她们可以在托尼吃饭的时候快活地坐在年轻人的膝盖上，自然也就有权利使唤这个令人闻风丧胆的佣兵讲个睡前童话。

“不进来听听吗，洁西卡？这可是仅属于托尼的童话故事。”

年轻佣兵回头逗弄她，女孩果然鼓着脸走了进来。她坐在妹妹的床脚，交叉双臂质疑道：“我才不信你还有自己编故事的本事。你快讲，这可是要抵今天的焗饭的！”

托尼做了个鬼脸，洁西卡说的没错，这确实不是他的故事。他不记得自己从哪儿听过，但它就这么出现在了托尼的脑子里，也许是他的妈妈讲给他听的。

提起伊娃，他不由得想起来时在街边见过的女人。她同样有着一头金发，但神情冷淡，和托尼四目相对之时，也不过是挑起了一边眉毛。他本该跟这个女人去她干活的地方的，抛开她姣好的面容和妙曼的身材不谈，谁都知道托尼对金发有一种特殊的迷恋。这种迷恋无法解释，就像他看着镜子时，似乎总能看出另一个和他截然不同的人的神态。

托尼想这可能和自己那成了谜的过去有关，他还能记得叛逆大剑的低语，却记不得他的童年和家庭。

可今晚，鬼使神差地，佣兵感受到无端的违和感，好像某两种令他着迷的东西被胡乱地混合在了一起，像是谁把披萨插进了他的草莓圣代里。

于是他摇头笑了笑，飞吻着做出了 _下次一定_ 的承诺。女人并无多大反应，托尼作为本地最出名的佣兵，想爬上他的床的人本该不计其数。可他嘴巴虽甜，女人缘却极差。所有人都说，托尼还是个没长大的孩子，还得再等几年才能情窦初开。

他来到了格鲁家，在后者见怪不怪的目光里吃光了锅里的最后一口焗饭，却没能从口袋里找到哪怕一枚硬币。他的老搭档抽着烟，把托尼赶去体验一把当父亲的滋味。

“他们组成了和睦的四口之家，远离烦恼与忧愁，严格的父亲和温柔的母亲以及彼此成了兄弟俩生活的全部。但和寻常兄弟一样，他们也经常吵架、打架。”

他停了下来。

故事打魔王和公主结婚后就开始变得断断续续——好吧，是他的脑子几乎一片空白。佣兵咬起嘴唇拼命思索着，或者干脆像洁西卡说的那样直接编一个后续。

可他不记得自己的过去、更不知道兄弟之间该如何相处。

佣兵这行并不容易，能活下来的多半都是些年纪能做托尼叔叔或者爸爸的老手。他用拳头给自己争得了立足之地，人们敬畏他却也惧怕他。除了格鲁和老戈尔多斯坦，托尼可没从其他人那儿感受到什么温暖。更别提有人真的把他当兄弟看待了。

“然后呢？然后发生了什么？”

佣兵低下头，从女孩大大的眼睛里看见自己的脸。格鲁说他总是嬉皮笑脸的，可一旦他收起笑容、微微仰头，这幅面容就仿佛属于另一个人——某个更加严苛正经、不苟言笑的人。

会是谁呢？

叛逆再未同他说过话，他也就再没机会去窥探那些被自己遗忘的记忆。

然而最近，大剑同那些阴魂不散的恶魔一同躁动起来，而跟着打破他平静生活的还有那个叫吉尔维的男人。

对方是一个和他一样来历不明的佣兵，甚至还用绷带包住自己的整张脸。有人猜测吉尔维其实是个小妞，有人则说他是被毁了容扒了脸皮。托尼不在乎，有一个和他势均力敌的搭档令他快活，他干嘛要在意别人的长相？

可偶尔——比如现在——他会好奇起吉尔维究竟长着一张怎样的脸，甚至会怀疑起那是否同自己的别无二致。

也许他也有个双胞胎兄弟，就像童话故事里讲的那样，他们从小一起长大，会背着伊娃吵架，并在演变成打架之前被他们的爸爸强行分开。托尼希望自己是哥哥，早几秒钟出生这事能给一个孩子带来无限自豪感；可他也希望自己是弟弟，那样另一个人就不得不时时刻刻宠着他、让着他。

如果他真的有这么一个兄弟，托尼脑子里不自主地出现了吉尔维的身影，也许就正是对方的模样——或者说，他期盼是对方的模样。

他什么都想要，却也什么都没有。破碎的景象飞快地闪过佣兵眼前，像是他遗失的记忆，又像是他可悲地臆想出的片段。

“我不记得了。”

蒂奇和尼斯迪崇拜的目光立马就消失不见了，和每一个孩子一样对没有结局的童话故事感到不满。托尼头皮发麻，他不是故意要让两位公主失望的，但这是个怪夜晚，他没办法让自己不去胡思乱想。

在惨剧——蒂奇和尼斯迪 ** **放声大哭**** 而格鲁冲进房间 ** **痛骂**** 他是个只会惹麻烦的小王八蛋并将他 ** **扫地出门**** ——发生之前，洁西卡迅速发挥了长女的风范，她站起身走到托尼身边接口道：“后面的故事托尼下次来的时候会讲，如果你们能在这段时间做听话的乖孩子。”

“没错，就是这样，”他迅速领会了洁西卡的意思，“糖果可不能一次就吃完。”

佣兵溜出房间，格鲁见状把香烟按灭在玻璃缸里。见搭档一脸劫后余生的模样，忍不住揶揄道：“怎么样，就算你是孩子王，这份工作也不太好做吧？”

“我恨你，”托尼佯装痛苦地躺上沙发，穿着靴子的脚直接搁在扶手上，“如果我知道在你家吃饭还要帮你照顾小孩，我宁愿在鲍比那儿吃剩饭。”

格鲁微笑起来：“你不会的，你爱洁西卡的焗......”

“喂托尼！快把你的脚拿下来！”

洁西卡的叫嚷把两个男人都吓了一跳，但托尼不为所动，只是摆了摆手。洁西卡随即看向自己的父亲，但格鲁望着天花板，俨然一副无可奈何的模样。洁西卡哼了一声，又折身进了厨房。格鲁得说，洁西卡和他故去的妻子真的非常、非常相像。

托尼叹了口气坐起身，接着若有所思地盯着自己的靴子。

他又想起了一些东西——或者应该说是看到了一些画面——有个男孩也喜欢穿这样的鞋子，鞋带一路系到粉白的膝盖下，发亮的鞋尖偶尔会翘起来。他自己大概是枕在男孩的腿上，百无聊赖地看着他的所有小动作，伸手拨弄着藏着侧面的拉链。

打火机发出咔哒的脆响，格鲁的小动作让他重新回神。

“我得走了。”但丁抻了懒腰，他该回到街上去，最好再杀掉几只恶魔。

“这么早就回去了？不再赖一会儿可真不是你的风格。”年长男人指指厨房，“没准洁西卡正为你准备下一顿焗饭呢。”

“下次吧，”佣兵朝门口走去，“现在，我欠的账已经够多了。”

这确实是实话，鲍比不知怎么把吉尔维醉酒后打坏的东西算了一半到他头上。他们甚至连搭档都算不上，托尼不耐烦地敲着桌子争论道，可鲍比连个正眼都没给他。他确实赚得很多，可光是自己的开销就有些入不敷出了。更别提现在，他还欠了两个女孩一个童话故事。

托尼抖开大衣，挂饰哗啦作响，放在沙发旁大剑被打了个旋儿重新背好。他拧开门把手，迈出了脚又收回来，潇洒地用两指朝着厨房的方向致意。

“谢谢你的晚餐，公主殿下。”

“下次记得讲完你的故事，混蛋！”

他重新回到街上，在遇到找麻烦的恶魔之前，先遇到了吉尔维。

穿着绿西装的怪人像是和他约好了一样等在路灯下，指头不耐烦地敲打着胳膊。托尼可不记得自己今天接了需要与他一起完成的委托，如果有他会记得并一直期待的——他们俩同时出马，那必定相当好玩。

“在找人陪你喝一杯吗，吉尔维？”

拿着武士刀的男人颇为幽怨地看了他一眼，打从上次醉酒并被人摸光了钱包后，吉尔维就变得滴酒不沾了。现在想想，托尼咧开嘴，当时竟然没人大着胆子去扒开他的绷带。

“别说废话，托尼。”

他本该警惕些的，但管他呢，吉尔维转身离开，托尼跟上了他的步伐。

Ⅲ.

“你早就过了需要听这个的年纪，小姐。”

“哦拜托拜托，你答应过我的！求你了但丁！”

半魔重重地叹了口气，看着躺在床上、扒着被子眨巴着眼睛求他的小姑娘。他接这份委托之前只做好了当保镖的准备，却没想到现在还要身兼保姆一职。

帕蒂是个恼人的小姑娘，大部分时间都像条小狗一样围着他转，却又像洁西卡一样对他的生活习惯指手画脚。可但丁同时也会暗自庆幸，哪怕经历了这样的糟糕事，她也依旧笑着闹着，甚至还撒着娇想要一个 _睡前故事_ 。

这个词遥远又陌生，他记得伊娃坐在床边的模样，却丝毫想不起她曾经念过的童话。他对书这东西天生不感冒，跟他的兄弟完全不同。

维吉尔是喜欢看书的，在他稀薄的童年记忆中，维吉尔一直像个小大人一样故作成熟。但丁会为了茶点、更多的玩乐时间和推掉家庭作业撒娇，可他哥哥就只是和他挤在一床被子里，用蓝眼睛瞧着他们的妈妈请求再讲一个故事。

伊娃总会满足他们的要求，直到晚归的斯巴达带着夜间的寒气走进孩子们的卧室，或是她打着哈欠轻声地关上房门离开。

说来奇怪，他还记得当时的画面，却丝毫回忆不起故事的内容。也许从始至终，他真正在乎的、真正享受的都是同家人共度的那段时光。哪怕只是无所事事地虚度光阴，他也会冲进书房枕在维吉尔的腿上。

但丁清清嗓子，搜肠刮肚地试图找出合适的内容。可最终，他还是选择了魔剑士的故事——只不过是更私密的、更不为人知的那个。

讲起曾经从斯巴达那儿听到的肉麻童话并没有想象中那么难，帕蒂始终一副感兴趣的模样。切真发生过的事已然成了传说，他们再也无法回到过去。在他取回名字和记忆后的很长一段时间里，但丁都在埋怨父亲没能保护好自己的家人。可轮到他本人时，也是只落得个两度失去维吉尔的结局。

他还留着那条项链，只是放在上锁的抽屉里，不再睹物思人罢了。

“后来呢？恶魔和公主有和自己的孩子们一起幸福生活吗？”

帕蒂期待地问道——她总是这样心急，又总是希望事情往好的那面发展，但丁本该点头承认，让这个故事像所有童话故事一样有个幸福完美的结局。或者至少，让故事中的他们拥有一个在现实中得不到的结局。

可斯巴达再没来得及讲出故事的下文，因此他也只能自己发挥。

“没有。后来恶魔不知所踪，而他的仇家找上门来，他们杀死了公主，带走了她的一个孩子。”

女孩一下子没了声音，哪怕在暖黄的灯光之下，但丁依旧看出了她发白的脸色。半魔罕见地懊恼起来，他一瞬间就理解了当时斯巴达的心情，哪怕他父亲讲的是个纯粹美好的爱情故事，也依旧会紧张地询问伊娃的看法。

“如果你以后再讲这个故事，”片刻后，帕蒂镇定地说道，“你可以说公主被魔法变成了花。”

但丁挑起眉毛，女孩接着说：“这只是个童话故事，对吧？”

“当然，”他顺从地接道，“公主被变成了一朵花，而双胞胎中躲过一劫的那个一直在试图找到救回他们的办法。可他也被施了魔法，忘记了曾经发生过的事，只是一个人无忧无虑地长大。”

帕蒂咯咯笑起来：“这听起来就像个故事了，后来发生了什么，他拯救他的家人了吗？”

“后来他破解了魔法，得到了力量，也再度遇见了自己的兄弟。他们联手击败了恶魔，却在那之后产生了分歧，于是两个人分道扬镳，各自过回各自的生活。”

这当然不是全部的真相。

他们一见面就大打出手，维吉尔意在抢夺他的项链，但丁却狠狠咬破了他的嘴唇。他被摔在自己的血泊里，在雨中像个疯子一样大笑出声，仿佛用一个被开了膛的胸口换一个谈不上是吻的啃咬是天底下最合算的买卖——见鬼，他当时只是太想维吉尔了。

但丁还记得在酒吧的地下室，吉尔维大发慈悲地放过他时，从男人衣领中滑出的项链。他们不光戴着同样的遗物，他们甚至长着同样的脸。

但那时他错过了机会，他甚至都不记得自己的是谁，又怎么能辨明出吉尔维呢？

因此这一次，他孤注一掷地拉近距离，哪怕刀刃穿过身体直逼刀柄也不止步——他当时真的太想维吉尔了。

可他哥哥并没有如他所愿，年长者只是沉默着甩干净刀身上的血，头也不回地转身离开。在但丁正摇摇欲坠地站起来时，他眼前一花，紧接着被自己的双刃剑钉在了地上。维吉尔的靴子踏进地上的水洼，但丁想喊住他、想伸手挽留他，可他的喉咙淬满了血、手指沉重得像灌了铅。

联手击败阿卡姆后，他们再度缠斗起来。在但丁阻止他之前，维吉尔纵身跳入魔界。等他和雷蒂汇合时，被划破的掌心同年长者被咬破的嘴唇一样早已愈合。

他什么也没给维吉尔留下，第一次是，第二次也是。

可维吉尔不同，维吉尔是个混蛋。他第一次给但丁留下了一只没法继续戴的手套，第二次则留下了妈妈送给他们的项链——这个遗物，最开始用以缅怀伊娃，后来则用来思念维吉尔。而活下来的人是他但丁，第一次是，第二次也是。

“那他们后来有再见面吗？他们都过上幸福的生活了吗？”

帕蒂的话打断了他的回忆，他离开了那个雨夜，也离开了那座古堡，再度回到事务所。然而台灯的灯光昏黄，女孩的目光带着暖意。楼下的吊扇依旧转动着，却好像这里也不再是他熟悉的地方了。

他并不只是在那时候想念维吉尔，他一直都很想念他。哪怕把损坏的手套扔掉、哪怕将项链锁进柜子，他也没办法遮掩自己思念维吉尔的心。

“没有，”但丁摇摇头，“但我想他们都过得很好。好了，小姐，你该睡觉了。”

尽管女孩看上去对但丁给出的答案仍有不满，可座钟的指针已经明明白白地指向了夜里十一点。帕蒂打了个哈欠，缩进被子里吩咐道：“等下次，你一定要把故事的结局讲给我听。”

“下次吧。”

半魔揉了揉她的头，站起身关掉了台灯。

他回到自己的房间，静立片刻后半跪在床头柜前。房间内光线很暗，月光不足以照明。但对于半魔来说，这就已经够了。他从柜底摸出钥匙，轻轻一转就打开了上锁的抽屉。伊娃赠予的两条项链正躺在抽屉中，他已经有段时间未曾佩戴过了。

但今晚，对另一个人的思念似乎抵达了顶峰。

他一直都很想念维吉尔，如同贫穷的老人数着口袋中的硬币一样细数着他们之间的种种。儿时的经历如同淋了蜜糖的松饼，成年后的记忆则越发苦涩。但回忆是他和维吉尔之间的唯一媒介，哪怕它们沉甸甸地压在心头，让他几乎无法呼吸。

维吉尔......

但丁拿出属于维吉尔的项链，轻轻将亲吻印在上面。

Ⅳ

“故事发生在很久很久以前，在一个充满阳光和鲜花的世界里，生活着一群幸福快乐的人类......”

他以同样的方式开头，一如当年风格略显老套的斯巴达。可与他们的父亲不同的是，但丁讲故事的时候总是微笑着，更像是喜欢坐在孩子们床边的伊娃。

维吉尔自然记得但丁神态，十七岁的他和三十岁的他混合在了一起，挥舞着叛逆笑得张扬狂妄，成了年长者最可怖的梦魇。这是他回来的第三个月，除但丁和莫里森外的所有人都在努力适应他的存在。

维吉尔也不例外，他们都需要时间。

但这是一个好的开始——至少但丁是这么认为的，他们正在弗杜纳的孤儿院里。饭后的闲谈持续了很久，大多是姬莉叶、妮可和但丁在说，尼禄偶尔补充几句，维吉尔一直沉默。

因此，等他们想起来收拾桌子的时候，天色已晚，月亮高升。年纪小的孩子们被赶上了床，而但丁自告奋勇地去照顾他们。维吉尔想要帮忙打扫，可尼禄没好气地让他别碍事，姬莉叶笑着打了圆场，因此他坐在沙发上大摇大摆地当起了甩手掌柜。

半魔偏过头，反光的金属面映出一张面无表情的脸。但丁说他这是在魔界呆了太久阴气太重，转头又问是不是谁欠他钱。总之一来二去，饶是维吉尔自己也看出了几分哀怨。

回事务所之前，他完全记不清上次照镜子是在什么时候，阎魔刀狭长的刀刃只能让他窥见自己眼角多出来的细纹，但维吉尔不是很在乎——他变老了，这世界上还有另外一个人在跟他一起变老。不，也许比他更老，毕竟但丁爱笑，从小就是如此。

他其实比自己表现出的要在乎但丁得多，就如同现在，年长者刚一闭上眼睛，就下意识地倾听起胞弟的声音。

维吉尔当然也记得斯巴达的故事，那个笨拙的、需要伊娃在一旁补充的故事。可他不记得这故事还有后续，像是他们的母亲被魔法变成了花朵、像是斯巴达成了一只没有脚的鸟，终日绕着伊娃盘旋。斯巴达没能讲完这个故事，不知从何时起他们的父亲就越来越忙，甚至逐渐从他们的生活中缺席。维吉尔没能抓住那个时间点，他和但丁都觉得也许明天、下周或是下个月，斯巴达就能像从未离开过那样出现在餐桌上和他们共进晚餐。

轻盈的脚步声逐渐靠近，维吉尔睁开眼睛，姬莉叶在他面前的矮桌上放了一杯红茶。

年轻女孩笑脸盈盈，罕见地对他接受良好。因此维吉尔略微点头，拿起杯子喝了一口。茶香沁人，他和但丁这些日子也企图恢复晚茶的传统。儿时伊娃总是端来两杯温牛奶，自己则啜饮红茶。他们的母亲没能看着两个孩子长大，自然也就没能兑现晚茶的承诺。

姬莉叶同伊娃一样温柔美丽，也同她一样坚强可靠。

她很快又走进厨房，维吉尔坐了一会儿，便起身踩着楼梯要到二楼去找他的弟弟。随着他的接近，但丁和孩子们的声音也就愈发明晰起来。

“后来他破解了魔法，得到了力量，也再度遇见了自己的兄弟。他们联手击败了恶魔，却在那之后产生了分歧，于是两个人分道扬镳，各自过回各自的生活。”

他轻声靠近门边，只是不想惊扰有些害怕他的孩子们。走廊里的灯将他的影子拉长，铺落到半掩的门扉前。曾经他们的父母在离开时也是如此，斯巴达搂着伊娃离开房间，可二人的影子交叠在一起从门缝里溜进来。但丁和维吉尔会看着他们的影子慢慢消失，直到斯巴达关掉走廊的壁灯。

维吉尔盯着地毯上的一小块污渍，试图在但丁的声音里放空自己。

他时常这么干，尽管从未对别人——甚至是但丁——说起过。人界远比魔界安静，他听惯了恶魔刺耳的哀嚎和惨叫，这些声音如影随形地跟着他，横贯了他的大半个人生。沉浸在书本里是个能让他放松下来的选择，当他无法看书时，他会下意识地倾听但丁的声音。他的说话声抑或呼吸声，都能让维吉尔平静下来。

“可之前被抓走的孩子在长大后也并没有得到永久的平静，他的兄弟没有保护好他、甚至伤害了他。他的身体近乎破碎，就像他们被变成花朵的母亲，他也咳出了艳丽的花瓣。因此，为了自保，他选择使用恶魔的力量。”

“那、那他变成坏人了吗？”

年长者不自觉地握紧了拳头，他从未和但丁讨论过这个。他们一起去魔界砍倒了逆卡拉巴树，像是搭档许久一样并肩作战，一边计分比拼一边照看彼此的后背。

当他们偶尔停歇的时候，但丁总是摊开四肢喋喋不休。他说维吉尔越来越会找麻烦了，又翻个身说这都是自己小时候闯了祸往他身上栽赃的现世报。维吉尔没理他——他也不知道该说什么，只是支着一条腿假装看着远处千篇一律的风景，直到但丁把他按倒在地、骑上来亲吻他的嘴唇。

维吉尔想，这也是他的现世报。

他们本该落得个你死我活或是两败俱伤的下场，各自带着理解却无法接受的理由厮杀到底。然而尼禄的出现打乱了一切，他和但丁都被揍得够呛。但十七岁的他还能在但丁面前出尔反尔地跳入魔界，四十岁的他则选择了听从胜者。

而有些话一旦错过了时机，就再也没办法说出口了。他和但丁都不是能坐下来心平气和谈话的角色，可他们现在已经没理由嘶吼着打架了。

“他没有变成坏人，他只是一个选错了方法的笨蛋。他的兄弟最终击败了恶魔，而他也重新回来了。但是借用恶魔的力量是要付出代价的，于是他们打了一架和好了之后，又一起回到魔界收拾烂摊子去了。”还没等孩子们说话，但丁都咕哝道，“等等，这部分不能这么讲，毕竟是小鬼打败了他......”

“小鬼又是谁？”

“啊啊，”但丁慌乱地抓了抓头发随口胡诌，“那是另一个故事了。”

一个女孩子的声音插进来：“那你下次会讲给我们听吗？”

“总之先讲这个！”

在孩子们彻底失控之前，但丁重新拿回了主导权。照顾小孩子并不容易，无论是不久前才能把话说通的幼童还是对他心生爱慕的青少年少女，与他们打交道都是一件难事。

“他们后来从魔界回来了吗？”孩子们撇撇嘴，继续问道。

“当然，”但丁点点头，“他们踢了所有坏恶魔的屁股，然后从魔界回到了人类世界。尽管失去了父母，但他们还有彼此。”

“那他们这次分开了吗？”

“没有，我想这次他们会一直生活在一起，”但丁停顿了一下，“就像所有故事的结局一样，他们过上了幸福快乐的生活。好了孩子们，故事时间结束了，现在你们该闭上眼睛睡觉了。”

不像小时候的他和维吉尔，尽管眼中流露出不舍的神色，他们也都乖乖地缩进被子里，接连同但丁道晚安。半魔起身关灯，末了轻轻地掩上门。

维吉尔还在门口，闭目养神一般地靠在墙上。但丁突然就心虚了，这是属于他和维吉尔的故事，却被一意孤行地按照他的想法发展。但年长者睁开眼睛，语调平稳地对他说回家吧。但丁微笑起来，踢着步子跟上他的兄弟。

“你觉得怎么样？”

回程路上夜风舒爽，他用肩膀去撞维吉尔，尽管后者不承认，可但丁认为—— ** **坚持认为**** ——对方同样喜欢这种肢体触碰。但维吉尔没回答，于是但丁撞了第二下、第三下。直到年长者被他撞出一个稍纵即逝的微笑，连带着一脸苦相的眉眼也跟着舒展了开来。

“你不该说爸爸是鸟。”

“......就这？啊？你认真的吗，你就关注到了这儿？”

但丁不可置信地看着他，挫败感即将恼羞成怒。维吉尔不该这么逗弄他弟弟的，可他们都捡回了小时候的一些习惯，他也不例外。

总之，在但丁动手之前，维吉尔清清嗓子说道：“以你的水准来说，相当难得了，毕竟它竟然成了有头有尾的故事。”

可在但丁得意之前，他又补充道，“但你还是不该说爸爸是鸟。”

Ⅴ

当然，但丁并没有给孩子们讲关于尼禄的故事。

他和维吉尔的故事也许已经看到了结局，可尼禄的才刚刚开始。

——END——


End file.
